Leaves Fall in Autumn
by Emeralddrop
Summary: Autumn is a girl with a special powers. She wants to become a ninja! But she can't...until now. Four years later, she attends the Chuunin Exams and passes with flying colors. Enough so, people are now suspicious... This story follows the original story line, but modified. Rated M for violence. (I would rate it T, but its just in case.) Gomensai for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Hey minna! So this is the new chapter of me new book! Yay! I hope this is will be very successful and I hope that you guys will like it. ^_^ So...yup.

Anyhoo, let's get started! My first dedication goes out to ALL Naruto lovers! Yup. (although, Naruto is second for me.)

So guys...I guess...I really have nothing to say. Well you guys better get to reading!

P.S. The first chapter will be kind of boring, but please read it, because it answers many questions that you will have later.

Also I have a new writing format for the story, so old readers bare thorugh with me!

* * *

Time: 3 Years Ago

Age: 13

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No One

(Sowwy! This part is edited, cuz it was a mess!)

Mmmm... Ramen...Mmmm...Huh?

I slowly opened my eyes. I heard noises coming from outside. Mmm... There was light leaking in from outside. Was it morning already?

The noises started to come into focus. I heard the bang of wooden farming tools hitting each other and screaming. Then just screaming and crying.

I bolted upright. What in the name of the Fourth Hokage was going?! I looked out the window. There... were people cowering on the ground, including the ninja trainees. I gulped. This is bad.

I got out of bed and quickly changed, (Hey! No one wants to see me in the clothes I sleep in!). After that I started toward the door, but then double backed. I went to a certain floorboard, and gently pulled it up. Using my other arm, I reached down, and grabbed the box that was in there. I let go of the floorboard, and using both hands to open the box. But before I touched it, my vision started to blur, and I started to hyperventilate. _No, no, no, no, no. Not right now!_ After a second I got myself back under control. _Can't have one of my fits right now... _Then I opened the box.

In the box were my only ninja things. Originally, it had held just three shriuken, two kunai, and a whole bunch of scrolls. But now, after a LOT of visits to the black smith, mistakes, mishaps, beatings, and planning, I had added a new weapon and upgraded the rest. I upgraded my shriuken and kunai by adjusting the weight and the grips until thy were comfortable. (Of course one of each was kept regular.)The new thing is my staff was rather unusual in itself, not including that it was an unusual weapon for an unofficial ninja trainee. (Actually it was beyond rare for any ninja to have a bo staff as a weapon.)The reason why, was when not in use, it just looked like a foot long piece of metal pipe. But when I hold it a certain way it turns into a weapon.

I grabbed my bo staff and put it in its special place in my sleeve. Then I grabbed all of my shriuken and kunai and put it into my special leg pouch as do all ninja. Expect I put my shriuken in my left pouch and my kunai in my right pouch. It wasn't much, but hey, they were weapons. Then I heard a kid's scream. What was going on?!

I hurriedly put the box away in its proper place, after grabbing one more thing, just in case. Then i got up and ran toward the front door. It was wide open. I stopped at the door.

There was a man. He was covered everywhere with black cloth. The only things showing were his eyes. And his eyes were black. Deep black. The kind that made you want to go find a corner, shrivel up and die. But that wasn't what concerned me. What concerned me was what he was doing.

He was choking Kaika, the healer's five year old daughter, who was at the moment struggling to get loose. I gaped. (In fear. Is that even possible?) What else could I do? I had never seen this before. I just stood there frozen in fear, not saying anything, not doing anything. Then Kaika managed to scream out a bit. That's what brought me back.

The man started to laugh and squeeze Kaika's neck more. I grimaced, then reached down to my shriuken pouch, and pulled one out. Then swiftly, threw it. And just as I was going to move, so he would not expect me, I fell to the ground and cried out. This had to be the most painful one so far, I thought through my clouded mind, and then blacked out.

Only to remember.

That once soothing

But now painful

Memory of how

I had gotten my

Ninja tools, and

How I had learned

As much as I did. Those

Three ninja. From the Village

Hidden in the Leaves. The ones

That had changed my life. Who thought

I had a chance. They are my saviors. My

Ideals. My heroes. My NIGHTMARES. Their

Names were of these;

Kurenai Yuhi ... A ninja skilled in the use of genjutsu, the only girl of the three.

Asuma Sarutobi ... The muscle of the group, who was kind.

And... perhaps the worst and best of them all..

Kakashi Hatake ... The famous copy ninja. The only known non-Ochiha user of the Sharingan.

The one that had given me my start in the ninja way.

* * *

Heylo! This is just the history of our main characters. You should read it! Anyway, I always like to make my first chapter short. So yup.

Please favorite, review and follow!

~Emy-sama


	2. Chapter 2: Autumn's Past-Part2

Here's Chapter Two!

* * *

Words are... word amount is 2,649

* * *

Time: Flashback from the year before

Age: 12

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No one

"Hey Autumn!" yelled a boy who I knew quite well and who was at the moment, running full speed at me.

"Whoa there! Jiryuma! What's going on?" I said putting down my basket full of food which I had been taking to the guest house.

"Didn't you hear?" Jiryuma said, while skidding to a stop in front of me.

"Hear what? I've been working in the fields.".

"What?! You should be on your lunch...Oh. Again?" He said as realization passed over his face.

"Yup. The Kage* said I still need to be working, because I slacked off again. I have absolutely no idea what he was talking about of course."

(A/N *Kage is usually used for the name of the head ninja in the village, but for some reason the guy whose leader of this town says its law to call him that. Weirdo.)

"Why does he always do that?! It's always you! When there is damage done it's always you getting punished!" Jiryuma, said getting worked up.

Haha. Same old Jiryuma. Loyal to the death. He tried to step in several times to save me from the Kage's wrath, but only ended up getting punished too. "It's okay. It gives me more strength. So, anyways, what happened?" I said curiously.

"Well fine... Three ninja have came. But I don't know what village they came from!" he said excitedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Well, you should know. Every boy is schooled in that. "

"I know. I know. But it's just soooooo boring. I rather be out with you in the forest, training."

I shook my head. "You know you still have to learn.". I picked up the basket, when an idea popped into my head. "Are the ninja staying in the guest house?"

"Umm... yah. Why?"

I just smiled and started walking toward the guest house. It took him a minute to figure it out.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Jiryuma cried out running after me.

Sheesh. That guy was so dense.

* * *

5 minutes later...

We arrived in front of the guest house. I looked at Jiryuma and he looked at me. Then I nodded.

I walked to the front door and knocked. A moment later, someone opened it. It was a young woman with black hair and red eyes.

"Yes?"

"Umm... these are for you..." I said looking at her.

Mmm... I can't tell what she uses the most... Then my eyes did 'that'. I saw her aura. She used genjutsu. Cool. Pretty good at it too. Then my eyes went back to normal.

"Thank you." she said, smiling as I handed her the basket.

I accidentally touched her skin. A ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

"Hey. Do you use genjutsu? And aren't you a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Leaves?" I asked, before I even thought.

She gaped in surprise, but then quickly rearranged it back. Then she quickly looked around and saw my friend. She grimaced then said," Do guys wanna come inside?"

I started to answer," Umm... No. It's ok-"

Jiryuma interrupted," Yes!" and bolted inside.

I face palmed. How in the world did I ever become friends with this guy? Then I looked back up. The girl ninja was looking at me, smiling. I smiled back, and followed him in.

The girl ninja led us into one of the rooms and siting in the middle of the room were two other ninjas. They both looked interesting. One guy was smoking and wearing that jacket that the chuunin of the Leaf wears. Then there was another guy. It had one eye covered by his headband and had white hair. He was busy reading.

"Eh. Kakashi. I think that you might want to see.". the girl ninja told the white haired one.

Holy crap... If that... I wanted to see what their auras looked like. Almost like, I had actually brought it on by myself, I saw both the white haired ninja and the one smoking. The one smoking... ha likes to use wind attacks with his trench knives... His name? I couldn't get that. Usually I can get them from people's auras. But I think it's different with ninjas.

The white-haired one... Kakashi. That name... I looked at his aura. Lighting... And ... Sharingan! This is the Kakashi! The Copy Ninja!

Then I felt Jiryuma nudge me. My aura sight turns off. "What?"

"They asked you a question dimwit! Weren't you listening?"

"Whoops. No. Sorry. "

Then Jiryuma looks at me. "Hey, you okay? You've been a little off since last week. Ever since you got the punishment from..."He trailed off.

I smiled. "I'm fine." Then looked at the three ninjas. "What was the question?"

"Are you in training to become a ninja?" the Copy Ninja asked me.

"..." I looked at Jiryuma.

He nodded, then grabbed my hand. I nodded back, nervously. Then we synchronized our breathing and closed our eyes. Then we both saw everyone's chakras. Of course, we couldn't learned what I had learned from my aura vision, but this was for a different reason.

We looked around and saw no one else. I opened my eyes, and saw the three ninja staring at else.

The two ninja, the girl and the one smoking were utterly confused. The Copy Ninja on the other hand, was looking at us curiously.

"Well, to put it simply, yes," I said looking at Jiryuma. "And no." I said that while looking at the ninja.

They looked at each other. Then the girl spoke up.

"How did you know? At the door," she asked.

The other ninja looked at her weird, not knowing what the heck was going on. But I knew... I gulped...how to explain. But to buy some time...

"Can't you introduce yourselves?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They all smiled.

The girl said, " Kurenai Yuhi.".

The guy smoking said, "Asuma Sarutobi"

Then Kakashi spoke." Kakashi-"

Buuuuttttttttt... I decided to interrupt him. "Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja. The only non Ochiha to have the Sharingan.".

Then I blushed and looked down.

"Well you are certainly smart" Kakashi said.

Then Kurenai asked, "How about you guys? It's only nice..."

Jiryuma went first, as he always does. Or at least wants to.

" I'm Jiryuma! The one whose going to be the best ninja in this town!"

I shook my head. "You're never going to do that if you can't even remember which headband each village wears, you whackjob.".

Jiryuma turn around. Crap. I had clearly struck a nerve. " And?! How about you! You can't even become a ninja! Let alone one of the greatest!".

I gaped and said nothing. Then closed my mouth. How dare he! I looked down. He just hit a soft spot with me. And he knew it. I slowly turned around and walked toward the front door.

"W-Wait! I'm sorry, Autumn! I didn't mean it!" Jiryuma said while following.

I said nothing, and walked out the front door with Jiryuma still following me and apologizing.

After a minute, I turned around and looked at him. "Jiryuma. Just walk away. Right. Now."

I was trying to get my temper under control. But Jiryuma looked like he was about to stay something else. Oh my gosh! I jumped away into the forest.

I went as fast as I could, with branches whipping me in the face and stuff.

But I never thought even once, that someone could easily follow or find me.

* * *

HALFTIME!

WOOT! OKAY, SO IN NARUTO, I LIKE TWO CHARACTERS!

SHIKAMARU NARA! JUST CUZ HE'S SMART. HE'S LAZY. AND HE'S CUTE.

SHINO A. HES ACTUALLY KINDA OF CUTE IN THE SHIPPUDEN PART.

SO YEAH.

LETS GO

YUP.

I'M GONNA COSPLAY AS HINATA.

FOR HALLOWEEN.

YUP.

* * *

Time: Flashback from the year before

Age: 12

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No one

I kept jumping from tree to tree, not caring if I left tracks or not. It was all because of my ignorant, head strong, best friend. Jiryuma. His stupid ass mouth spoke before his pea sized brain could think.

I stopped when I reached my limit and collapsed on the tree branch, looking up at the sky. Why? Then I felt something wet roll off my face. I touched it. It was a...tear? I wiped my face, quickly. But the tears kept coming. Why? I kept crying until I could cry no more.

* * *

Time: Flashback from last year

Age: 25

Person's POV: Kakashi

Crush: ?

I watched as the red head girl named Autumn ran outside with the guy named Jiryuma running after her. Then I say Kurenai about to go after them.

"Don't Kurenai. Let them deal with it on there own."

"But Kakashi...," She looked at me. Then she sighed and nodded, "Fine.".

I sighed and closed my book. "But I do want to ask you a question."

Kurenai looked at me. "What?"

"What did we need to see and what happened at the door?"

Kurenai looked down, as if unsure about how to answer. Then she looked back up and answered. "She...the girl. She knew... She knew that I could use genjutsu. And she's never seen me fight before. She also knew that we come from the Leaf Village."

Which village? Of course she would... Oh. I thought as I looked at her forehead. Her headband wasn't there.

"My headband's cloth got torn off in the fight, somehow.". she said to answer my unspoken question.

I closed my eyes. These were some strange kids. First, Autumn. That red hair girl. It's as though...she could see into people. Plus her eyes had looked weird when we had been talking and she hadn't been listening. They were the same, yet different. It was hard to explain. And Jiryuma? He was a regular boy...but.. there was something about him.

I needed to see that girl again and somehow get her to tell us. I've never come across anyone like her.

I opened my eyes back up, and stood. "I'll be right back,".

"Where are you going, Kakashi?" asked Asuma, who had stayed silent until now.

"Somewhere." and with that I disappeared and reappeared at the forest's edge.

"Mmmmm..." I said, disapprovingly.

The girl had left a very clear path. The branches were broken. I jumped up into the first tree. And she had left foot prints. I followed them.

* * *

Time: Flashback from last year

Age: 12

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No one

I just lied there, not wanting to move. I just ached all over inside. My best friend... My ONLY friend to be exact. I sighed. What kind of life did I live in this town?

I was a girl who wants to be a ninja, but lives in a village where it is forbidden for girls to be a ninja. I was a girl who had a weird talent for a being a ninja, but couldn't be one. And that girl had weird talents and powers. A girl who was an orphan that was shunned by all. Expect one boy. Jiryuma. I remembered the first time we met.

It had been the first day of school. I had arrived late, with the teacher glaring at me. Then recess came. Everyone made fun of me and bullied me. I never fought back and the teachers never tried to stop it from happening. This happened every day for a week. Then, the next day, one certain boy stepped in. Jiryuma. He used to be the top of his class ninja. He brought down all the bullies. Since then, we had been together. He had even taught me whatever he got taught from ninja school.

I closed my eyes. What was the thing that I had been born for?

* * *

Time: Flashback from Last Year

Age:25

Person's POV: Kakashi

Crush: ?

Found her. I jumped over to her an looked at her. She was...sleeping? Seriously...

I picked her up and ran back. I know she was from the orphanage. Let's go there...

* * *

Time: Flashback from Last Year

Age: 12

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No one

I woke up expecting to wake back up on the tree branch...expect... I didn't. I woke up... I looked around. I was in my room! What... How... Then I saw a piece of paper on my desk. I jumped out of my bed and ran over to my desk. I picked up the piece of paper. It said:

Meet me at the forest's edge. The house. Tomorrow.

It didn't say who it was from. Crap. Who...? Mmm... maybe.. I changed to my aurasight. Whoa. That's...weird. (It used to turn on without me thinking it and not listen.)

I looked at the paper. It had...little bits...well...it was like...umm... it was kinda like it was shaded white. The same white as... Kakashi's hair! (You see, people's old aura color's change to their hair color after like 30 minutes.) So Kakashi sent it. What would he want with me? And the house must mean the guest house? Mmm... I guess I'll go...

Time: Flashback from Last Year (The next Day)

I stopped at the forest's edge, by the guest's house. Where was Kakashi? I looked around. Then heard something coming right at me. I did some hand signs and appeared in the tree above me. The kunai hit 'me'. Then the 'me' turned into a log. Haha.

"So you know the Substitution Jutsu," said a voice.

Crap. I turned on my aurasight. Where was he? Then I found him, three trees away, hidden so deep, it would have taken at least five minutes for a ninja my age to find him. Time to surprise him.

I hid my aura, which meant this: I was invisible to any type of eye vision, and as far as I know, any sensors. (And when I say invisible, I mean invisible.) Then I made a shadow clone. The shadow clone me jumped down, fully visible. Then she ran pretending to look for Kakashi. I smirked. Then making no sound and using my aurasight, I made it over and behind Kakashi.

I'd best be careful, I think. This guy...he's faced off way more ninjas then me. I got ready, then went I for it. I put him into a choke hold.

"What the...?!" Kakashi said.

I held him for a long good minute, waiting as my shadow clone poofed. Then I let go and collapsed onto the branch laughing.

"How the heck...?" he said ,as he tried to figure out how I did it.

When I could finally stop laughing I said," I could tell you what I did...but...you need to tell me why I'm here,".

"Oh.. yes. I'm here to train you, of course. Only for a little." Kakashi said, nonchantly.

I just sat there... What the hell did he just say?

"But... what about...the..village..?"

"Ah shush. It's only for a little while." He smiled. (From what I could tell, cuz his bottom half of his face was covered.)

I grinned.

From there, we trained, in the 2 weeks they stayed. He trained me with all the ninja weapons, and learned how to use them very quickly. He taught me how to use chakra on the 5th day. And so on, until the last day...

* * *

How'd you like that? Please, favorite, follow, and review!

~Emy-sama


	3. Chapter 3: Three Years Later

Hi minna! I think this is longest chapter I've ever written on this website! Okay, so here ya guys go! This is the last chapter for a while!

* * *

The word count is...3,219

* * *

Time: Flashback from Last Year

Age: 12

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: No One

They were leaving today. Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai. They had recovered fully and were going to report to the Hokage. (A little birdy told me that it was that stupid gambler who lost all her money every single time. Her nickname was 'The Sucker'. I really don't understand why they made Tsundae the Hokage. Seriously...)

I met them at the at the edge of the village. The only people there were some of the girls and a couple of the boys. (The rest of the boys were training with their senseis.)

I walked up to Kakashi. "Are you idiots ever gonna come back?".

I could tell that everyone who were watching were really scared and surprised that I had called ninjas from the Leaf Village, idiots. I could sense that even without using my aurasight. That's how good I've gotten with my talent.

"Maybe. Ninjas are busy people," Kakashi answered, smiling.

I rolled my eyes.

Then Kakashi said something else, that surprised me. "Autumn. Let me see your eyes."

"Huh? Why?" I asked.

What was going on?

"Just let me see,"

I sighed and looked at him. Kakashi looked for a second, his face changed into an expression of surprise, than thought. That was never good...for this situation at least.

"What Kakashi?" asked Asuma, who looked concerned, and was now looking at my eyes.

He jerked back in surprise, as did Kurenai. What the hell was going on!?

"What? Seriously, what?" I asked, getting kind of frustrated.

"Have you looked in the mirror,lately Autumn?" Kakashi asked me.

"Uh...no."

He sighed. The said this,"Autumn. When you get back to the orphanage, look in a mirror. Then, tomorrow morning, go to where we've been training. See ya,".

Huh? Kakashi turned around and walked out of the village, with two very confused ninja behind him. I wonder what he was talking about. Then sighed. He was Kakashi after all.

I turned around and walked back to the orphanage, ignoring all the stares and whispers. I sighed. Will that ever change?

Then I passed by a certain boy. I looked at him just for a second. Jiryuma looked like he was about to say something, but I looked away. I still hadn't forgiven him for that... He had hit a sore spot and he knew it.

I huffed. Why was I thinking about that? I ran back to the orphanage surprising a couple of men, ending with a lot of the yelling at me. I managed to get into my room without any of the housekeepers watching me.

I sighed and then dropped on the bed. That's when I remembered what Kakashi had told me to do. I got up and went to my desk, looking for my hand mirror that I rarely used. Where was it?! After looking under some paper, I found it. Then, I did what Kakashi told me to do. Look in it.

At first, everything seemed normal. Then...I looked at my eyes. There was something...different about them. By left eye was brown as usually..but my right.,,it was tinged...green! WTF! I dropped the mirror in surprise. Luckily, it didn't break. But I just stood there...

After a minute.. I just had a strange desire..to see if what I saw was right. I picked up the mirror back up and looked. It was still there. Expect...it's like...my left eye..got more green. Crap.

I put down the mirror on my desk, then flopped into my bed. Sigh. What in the world was happening to me?!

* * *

Time: Flashback from Last Year (Next Day)

I sighed. I was looking at the window, watching the other kids play. I never got to play with them. Not once. Then I walked to my desk, which had my mirror on it. I picked up the mirror and looked into it. my eyes... They were the same as last night. I wanted to cry. But I sucked it up and headed to where Kakashi trained me.

On the way, I had to stay out of the way of the school wardens. Today was a school day and they were crawling all over the place. I was thinking about using my invisibility stuff, but I decided to see if my ninja skills were good enough to dodge the wardens.

Time: Flashback From Last Year (A little while later...)

Sheesh. I never knew the wardens were that good! I collapsed on the ground in the middle of the hollow where I had been trained by Kakashi in. Then, after catching my breath, I thought, What had Kakashi wanted me to do?

I got up and looked around. Then, on one of the trees, I saw a piece of paper. I ran over to it and ripped it off.

It said this:

_You will wear a piece of cloth over your eyes from now on. You know why._

And this is what surprised me.

~K

He had actually put who it was from for once. I smiled. I know he was gonna miss me a lot. But... a cloth. Over my eyes? Yeah.. I guess...the sudden color change... I sighed. It would be a lot better if I covered them. Yeah. Then I saw a piece of cloth hanging on the closes tree branch. I smiled. Of course. I pulled it off and tied it on.

But how was I gonna move around if I couldn't see? Then it came to me. Aurasight! But...I was I gonna avoid running into things? Mmm...

Then I had an idea. I turned my aurasight on and I could see the auras of all the living things. There was really nothing else. Well actually... I looked more closely. And saw what I needed to see. I smiled. The aura outlines the thing or person, thus making me see a shape. I really hadn't noticed it before.

But what about objects that didn't have auras like for instance, a chair? I bit my lip. Mmm...

I slide the piece of cloth off my eyes, turned off my aurasight, and looked for a dead stick. I found one almost immediately and put the cloth back on. I turned back on my aurasight. Then I concentrated on seeing the dead stick. I did that for an hour.

After that hour I finally saw it! I smiled. I looked up. I gasped. It was as though as was looking through my regular eyes and anything living was tinged with only one color. My smile turned into a grin. Hah. But then I yawned. It was time for me to get back to my room and take a nice nap.

Slowly, I got up and walked back to my room. When I got there, I got yelled at by one of the housekeepers for not going to school. (But she didn't notice the cloth over my eyes? Seriously?) But I was too tired to even care. I walked into my room, and flopped on the bed. I was soooo...

* * *

Time: 3 Years Ago

(A/N For readers that are confused about the time:

The Flashback From Last Year was from three years ago. Gomen for confusing you. Arigato for reading this explanation. Please continue reading.)

"Oooff!" I cried out.

"Oh so little, shiruken thrower can't take a kick, can she?" Said an unfamiliar voice.

Whoever it was, kicked me again.

"Oof!"

Okay. What the hell was going on?! I opened my eyes. And nearly cursed. It was the guy I threw the shriuken at. I jumped up and away, just before he tried to kick me again.

"Ooo! So you can move,can't you girly?" He mocked.

Ooooo...he was gonna pay for calling me girly. No one, and I mean NO ONE, ever calls ME girly and gets away with it. I glared at him, and as he stepped towards me, I pulled out a kunai, and ran behind him in a matter of a second, while doing some hand signs with the other hand. Then stabbed him, the next.

"What the...!?" He cried out.

Then he disappeared in a poof of smoke. A Shadowclone! Then someone hit me with three kunai... Psych! I'm not that stupid! 'I' turned into a log.

"What?! A Substitution Jutsu?!" He cried out.

Big mistake. I got behind in the real one and then pinched three pressure points. He went limp. Haha. Too easy. Wonder why it was so hard for the ninja trainees to take him out.

"Autumn!" Said a strict voice.

Crap! Not him again! I turned around only to find the 'Kage', swaggering up to me. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Autumn! You know that you are not allowed to use ninjutsu or even fight! You must be punished!"

I sighed. Seriously?

"But, if I hadn't than Kaika would have been killed! And none of the boy trainees stepped up!" I said.

"Nonsense! They could have been thinking up a plan! And you have crossed the line this time! " he called out.

Now what?

"You...your sentence of punishment will be... You are banned from this village!" He cried out, triumphantly.

I gasped. But mentally, I was smiling. I could now leave this hell hole!

"You leave tomrrow!" And with that the 'Kage' walked away.

I shook my head. Then I felt a tug on the back of my shirt.

"Huh?" I turned around to find Kaika.

"Thank you for saving me from that scary man, Autumn~chan! I wish you could stay!" She said.

I kneeled down. "You're welcome! And you know I can't stay. But I'll try to come back and visit! 'Kay?"

I smiled and Kaika smiled back. Then she ran off to her mom, who was standing next to the orphanage. She was looking at me. I frowned, stood up and walked to the orphanage door. Then, as I passed by the healer, I heard her say,"Stop by my house before you leave," and with that she was gone.

I made my outside features blank,as I walked back to my room. But inside, I was jumping for joy. Why? This was the first time the healer has ever spoken to me.

When I got to my room, I packed some things into a small bag. Then, I fell into my bed and slept.

The next day, I woke up, grabbed my stuff, stopped by the healers house, she gave me some things, then...

I left the village. For good.

* * *

HALFTIME

UH-OH. LOL. HERE'S SOME TRIVIA:

What color was Autumns right eye tinged with?

1) Purple

2) Blue

3) Lime

4) Green

AND AS I SAID, THIS IS GOING TO BE THE LAST CHAPTER FOR A WHILE, BECAUSE THIS WEEK IS SUPPOSED TO BE REALLY BUSY.

* * *

Time: Present

Age: 16

Person's POV: Nara Shikamaru

Crush: No One (ATM)

What. A. Drag! I had to help supervise the Chuunin Exams! I sighed in boredom.

Temari looked at me, and rolled her eyes then turned back to listening to the director of the Chuunin Exams.

Apparently, we were going to have the same Chuunin Exams as the time when I participated. The first being the test. The second, the Forest of Death. And if we need to, the Preliminaries. Then the individual fights. It was all so boring.

Then, finally, they ended the meeting. I gave a sigh of relief...but that didn't last very long.

"Hey! Shikamaru!" yelled the director of the Exams. "Come here, for a sec!"

I sighed. "Now what?".

I walked over to him.

"What's going on?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me...well, if any of theses kids look like they're gonna pass," he said.

"Why are you asking me?"I asked.

"You're pretty smart and your father is on a mission, so yeah. Could you do it?" The director said, holding a sack of cards.

"Sure. Why not,"

The Director put down some cards.

"So you can do that card jutsu." I said, remembering Kabuto.

"Yeah."

I looked at the first card. There was 12 coming from the Mist. 21 from Sand, 51 coming from Leaf, 27 coming from the other villages. Mmm... As usual.

Then the Director showed me the next card. It was ninja from the Mist. I quickly looked through all his data,then shook my head. And I did the same to most of them.

Then, at last, came an interesting one.

" I don't know much about this one. All I know is that it's a girl and her nickname is Dragon. And that she wears that cloak all the time." The Director said.

Mmmm...We didn't even know what... Wait a minute.

"Who is she working with?" I ask.

The Director closed his eyes for a minute then opened them again. "Do not tell anyone of this... But... The team she is with... It is not a regular team. I do not know where she came from, but the Kages want her to be in the Exams for whatever reason. The two others are not part of the same village,".

What?! They're not from the same village?!

"One, is Kaikas Ota. She is from the Leaf."

Okay...

(A/N Is anyone remembering little Kaika? Lol. That actually happens to be her sister, Kaikas, who was also banned from the village.)

"The other is Shi Kai. He's from the Sand."

The Sand?! But...why?

I guess my face showed my question, because the Director said,"I don't know why, but it was the Kages decision. We'll just leave it at that,"

The Director gathered his cards and walked out. I sat there thinking. Then sighed. Seriously... Then I walked home and went to bed.

* * *

Time: Next Day

I sighed as I watched all the trainees pile into the classroom. It was the first test, the written one. And I had a special person to look for. That girl.

She was pretty easy to find, being the only wearing a cloak. And I could easily find their members. They had their Village Headbands hidden.

But I watched the girl. She sat down in a seat that was in the middle of the room, and waited.

After the trainees got settled, the Procter, Ibiki appeared. He told them all the rules, but I didn't pay attention. I just stared at the girl and sighed. There was something about her...

A minute later the tests were handed out and it started.

I looked around at other students but my eyes kept drifting back to that girl. The fifth time my eye drifted to her, was when the cheating started. I started to write down numbers.

After 10 minutes I looked back at the girl. She looked like she was nearly finished with that test then I saw behind her... Someone cheating.

She was using mirrors and strings, kinda of what Ten Ten used. I quickly wrote down her number.

I looked back up just in time to see something happen.

The girl with the cloak was still writing. But... Using the other hand, without looking, she threw a needle at the mirror, and it cracked to pieces which then fell to the ground. The guy sitting next me wrote the mirror's owner's number. Wow.

Dang. That girl in the cloak was good.

Soon the time for the tenth question came. And Ibiki made it even scarier this time. Supposedly. Again, I wasn't listening, so who knows what he said.

But whatever he said... He scared off more than half the trainees in the room. I had to cover up a snicker. Than Ibiki asked again and a couple more left. By now, only 12 teams were left.

"Are you sure?"

Then the girl in the cloak spoke up. "Sheesh. First you make us do a test to see if we cheat. And the test questions? They're much too hard for trainees like us to know. That forces us to cheat. And then you try to scare us off. But that's not that test...it's not the real test is it?"

Oh. Crap. This girl was smart.

"The real test is to see if we can take risks," she finished.

Ibiki smiled and nodded. "That is correct. So...you all pass."

Just then the next Procter jumped through the window. I faceplamed and sighed. Seriously.

"I'm your next Procter! Anko Mitarashi! Meet me at Practice Area #44!"

Then she left. Seriously? What a drag.

All the tester that were left got up and left, talking amongst themselves. I got up and left my clipboard in my chair and left. I trailed the girl in the cloak. The one called , 'Dragon'.

She had left her teammates and was now heading toward the forest.

When we had reached a hollow, she spun around and threw a kunai at me. It missed by 3 inches.

"What the hell?!"

"I should be the one saying that! Why are you following me?!"

Before I could think, I said, " Who are you?!"

She seemed to think for a moment, then said, "You can call me either Dragon or Autumn. Good bye." and before I could argue with her, she disappeared.

Holy crap! Where'd she go?!

I looked all around, but couldn't find her. So I gave up and went home to take a nap.

* * *

Time: 5 minutes Later

Age:16

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: ?

Holy crap. I need to watch out for that guy, from now on. His name was... Shikamaru. Shikamaru Nara. Crap.

* * *

Time: Next Day

Age: 16

Person's POV: Shikamaru

Crush: ?

I walked over to Training Area #44. I was still thinking about that girl. Dragon...Or.. I'll just call her Autumn. She seemed a little...weird. And she had just...disappeared yesterday. Into thin air. I shook my head. I must have been seeing things. I'll get to see if I get to meet them.

(I ended up being the person that welcomes them to the tower.)

I sighed. And there she was. She was standing by a brunette girl and a blonde hair guy. I shook my head. Then Autumn turned around and I guess I was in her view. She quickly turned away. I sighed. Then went to the tower to wait.

* * *

Time: An Hour Later

Age: 16

Person's POV: Autumn

Crush: ?

"Start!" cried out the Procter.

We had been given a Heaven Scroll. Now all we needed to find was a Earth Scroll. Easy. We ran in.

"Autumn. You know what to do." the blonde hair kid told me.

I nodded then looked for a group of kids, while running towards the tower.

"There's a group a mile to the east. Let's cut them off."

* * *

WOW. Well...okay.. love you all!

~Emy-sama


End file.
